


Sleeping Arrangements

by orphan_account



Series: werewolf af [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Josh is a Werewolf, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but it's not completely au cause the band is still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh acts more like a wolf than a human when he's tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Tyler simply thought of Josh as a wolf, a werewolf of course, but he never dove into technicalities. That is, until Mark casually told Tyler to read an article about wolves, leaving Tyler filled with questions. Some of them Tyler knew he'd have to ask.

Like when he asked Josh what position he was in wolf hierarchy, and found out the Josh was an alpha. Tyler had rolled his eyes, of course he'd be an alpha. 

Other questions Tyler could find an answer to by observing. Just like how he found out that Josh lost a bit of control to his wolf when he was dead tired. 

"Ty, c'mon we're going to bed." Josh stated after finding out that it was an ungodly hour and they had a show the next day. He stood up from the couch in the tour bus and pulled Tyler up along with him. Tyler started walking towards the bunks, but was pulled back when Josh turned to Mark. "Go to sleep." 

Mark nodded, yawning and started shutting the T.V. off. At first Tyler thought it was odd for Mark to just do whatever Josh told him to do. He quickly remembered that Mark was apart of his pack and Josh totally just ordered him to go to sleep. Apparently Josh was trying to do that to Tyler as well. 

"Sleep with me." Josh commands pulling Tyler down into the tiny bunk. 

"You know your alpha commands don't work on me, right?" Tyler's lip quirked up at the sight of Josh yawning intensely. 

Josh blinked and looked at Tyler who was crawling in the bunk. 

"Right." Josh murmurs, scooting himself closer to Tyler who was pulling the curtain of their bunk closed. 

Tyler rolls over so that he's facing Josh, who's eyes are partially closed but a bit more golden than they should be. Josh wraps an arm around Tyler and closes the space between their bodies, his face resting in the crook of the singers neck. The familiar feeling of Josh's elongated canine teeth graze across Tyler's neck, where the drummer would leave unnoticeable love bites. 

Tyler's eyes widen in question of why so many of Josh's wolfish traits were coming out. Maybe Josh was doing it on purpose. As far as Tyler knew, the drummer wasn't supposed to change until next week. 

Knowing there was nothing Tyler could do about it anyway, he brought a hand up to card through Josh's hair. Josh always liked to lie and say that he didn't enjoy Tyler "petting him", but it seemed that Josh had no control over the whimper that spilled from his lips. His eyes drifted shut and he nuzzled deeper into Tyler, hooking their legs together. 

Meanwhile Tyler was squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to smirk because Josh just whimpered like a dog. 

Tyler felt Josh's teeth graze his neck again from the close proximity as Josh muttered something like, "Never talk about that.".


End file.
